Boldly Walk were Angels Dare not
by Timberwolf Operators
Summary: A story about special operation team, SG-13 Dogs of War push into a need for man power. deployed in a new Theater of warfare they was unaware they was being training for this to support & protect earth. non-dist closer agreements have not been violated.
1. Chapter 1

**Boldly walk were angel dare not**

Here I am another evening waiting on the tarmac to board one of the 3 C-5 Galaxy cargo plain, we spend hours loading the plane. I have some of the new kids, raw recruits came in after their training loading the plane with some of my season operators teach them proper loading procedures of equipment and safety.

The stars are bright tonight and there is no moon out with a warm gentle breeze, all the shoot were prepped and check vehicles and special gear. I hear footsteps poaching from behind me the steps come closer from the sound of the boot on the tarmac. A female voice said. I got some hot chow for you. I looked up and took the tray of hot food saying thanks little Dog! It her call sign our names are never use in our missions or training. Isaid to Little Dog; Steak tonight with all my fixing and it pack hi said Timberwolf. Then Dittle Dog said yes! I know how you like your chow by now. Then I said thanks for watching my 6, she replied that my pleasure, I know how busy you get before we take any missions. I know you have my 6 every time said Little Dog. I smiled remembering her as a new recruit some years ago, she was a rich girl running away from a prearrange marriage and change her name she was tire all the rich life and crap. and wanted a new life. She was clueless when she joined, as most new recruits are, yet the life in service most come for the collage funds and bonus money to them. To me I am here to serve for my country everything is secondary to me. she taken her basic then pushed for the special war fair school then was droppedin mylap to see what she is made of, with time like all the other work hard to be the top 10% she did good.

Then I felt a body bump and nudge right up sitting next to me, it little Dog, she said what on your mind "a girl"? As she smile and joking Said LittleDog. If it is said Little Dog "ill kill her"! As she show her war face, Then she smile sweetly chuckling, being in a joking mood to cheer me up. I smiled and said no just remembering when I trained every one and now my mind on the mission again said Timberwolf to Little Dog. Little Dog punches me hard in the shoulders said you need to stop playing superman as she smiled and get a girl friend and have a life and make some little terrors for the meat grinder. Said littleDog. I smiled with a big smile, who would take a looser like me said Timberwolf I am not great with the ladies and I can not drink like you or the other guys I said. Then littleDog said well I see you learn to talk to people in the last few years, your getting better and I do say so my self. I am a good teacher then little dog laugh's ha ha ha . Well then you did get me out of my shell a bit I said to little Dog. as i Pat her back and rubbed for a moment smiling with her, she is like a littlesyster to me i watch her and make surer she does not get in to much team is the only family i have it all i know that an all the paperwork and training.

After eating my chow enjoy the Good chaw and the Good company of one my corporal Little Dog, waiting with me. we sit on the tarmac, staring in to the night sky, chatting about the pastnand things we seen and done. I can hear the winding of jet engines coming and going, the warm winds from the turbines warming up, watching the A10 wort Hogs lift off in the night. I get that special feeling and excitement before the briefing for the mission. Most people get wound up and nerves. And thinking of the young female ops thinking has their man at home.

Now it is midnight the clock strike 24 hrs my watch chimes then I speak as I rise up, it time Little Dog said Timberwolf, she Nods grabs her weapon and pack. I walk with my tray in hand and weapon on my shoulders and pack the recruit sees me and salute, then I hand him the try as he drops his salute and fumbles for the plastic tray. Never salute me again or I will shoot you dead! He said yes sir! Then I said quietly quit insulting me, I work for a living. Said Timberwolf. I walk on the ramp as little Dog follows she said privet I know you mean well but saluting get people killed in the field. And stop kissing and sucking ass it won't work with him. Said little dog, the recruit said yes mam! It doesn't work with me as well said little Dog.

As I pass the new experimental armor vehicles fully loaded on the C5 Galaxy, I see the boys and girls doing the last check. Iranside said nice to see you drag your ass in old man, I smiled yes I am the old man now to bad we lost a good man Timberwolf said. Iranside we taught you everything you know and he know and well as I do you all pulled our sorry asses out of the fire every time as he hands me a cup of strong mocha cup of chino. I smiled then I asked ok how many new kids we taking this time to brake in and are they mission ready. Iranside said we will see we train them well and the passed with high ratings. Iranside said I would keep them inline Iranside said. I said make sure you have them stop saluting, I can not tolerate that. This is not the regular army, we don't do brownie girl scouts as I pass to the front of the plane to the back to inspect the equipment.

The Col. steps on board for the briefing with his intelligent experts in tow 4 agents dress in black suit and tie and white shirts wearing dark sunglasses. Then yelled a recruit attention officer on board, they salutes him, as the salutes are exchange, I shake my head and smile and said Damn! Quietly. The Sgt. Ironside yelled put you Damn hands down Now as he barked at them! Then the Col. Sumner greeted me Bob Dutch sends his regards and his wife Nancy as well. I said thank you my regard to the president and his lovely wife, thank you Rodger to say to the Col. His name is Col. Sumner Rodgers we been on first name basis since I met him at the white house some years ago. Col. Sumner a project and mission coordinator for the pentagon. I have the intelligence ready for you, we had a change of plan and we need man power in a hurry said Rodger, I under stand said Timberwolf. Yet I am only an N.C.O. I am waiting for our new officer in charge to arrive. Col. Sumner said he already here and you know him well as he smiles at me if I were a dead man. Handing me a Cuban seagar, there fresh from Cuba said Col. Sumner they came in fresh this morning for you. In my mind I have a bad feeling about this. pats me on the back to reasure me all is well, in mymind i am think right!

Then the flat monitors come online. The soldiers in there seats for the briefing, today instead of hitting the middle east in Iraq we have a new assignment for you one that you never had experience before that why you have the new unconventional vehicle we train you with and the new weapons. This and the arrow space train have set you up for this moment. Ok are we boarding space states I ask the Col., no Bob we are sending you to the Antarctic! Rodger state, Bob we will have you going threw a new project every one on this plane needs to sign these form and hand them to the plain cloth agents before we go on our way, the are new security clearance and nondisclosure forms. Col. Sumner instructs all personnel to fill out Paper, filled out and signed and handed to the agents. Then they quickly left as the came fast and quit in their black suit and ties, the ramp closed and the doors shut just as fast. Then we were rolling down the tarmac in a hurry, we never moved this fast before unless I.C.B.M. are leaving the silos for war. .. Something you hope will ever happens.

I asked MGS. Iranside what is our head count all 80 present and accounted for, I then sat in my seat and buckled in, two of the sergeant came over and started pinning rank on my shoulders. The Col. start reading presidential orders and situations before I know it I went from enlisted to a ranking officer. Then I said Damn it, a one way ticket! I fear one of these would come up again! Then the Col. Said don't panic my boy, you passed all the train required for this mission and you had high mark in your O.C.S training, said the Col.

The Col. gone further I know you wanted to stay enlisted my boy, yet the executives in Washington D.C. had other ideas and you are the only group available. we have confidence in your team and you have the respect and trust with them that is needed. Said Rodgers. Then a live feed from the president of the united state spoke to all the soldiers on the plane as we lift off the runway. Dutch said I have faith in you Bobby that you will do a bang up job. I know you since you were a little boy. I feel I have pick a winner and you make you grandfather proud that he set this moment up for you walking in his shoes now. We have the best and brightest mind on earth from scientist engineers and tacticians and operators like your selves you are my cowboys just one for the Gipper as he shake is hand up with a first. We can only pray our world can survive with men at the helm like your selves. Now lets pray to almighty God he leads and direct your path. The president prays with us.

I look out the port window of the C-5 Galaxy and there is Air Force One flying right beside us our C-5 Galaxy, my heart stopped. He does not do this unless the president does not think we are coming back and the mission is this important. I think as I light my Cuban seagar today is a good day to dies in my mind, I ponder what will God say tome when I walk threw his gate and will he let me in ?

I look at the Intel head line **The star wars defense initiative** orders. I said I am not sure you have the right man for the job said Timberwolf, you will do find just play Capt. Kirk for us and get back in one peace said the Col. I replied I would have a habit of living. I don't want to go for a 5th toe tag, it give me a head ack I said to the Col. He the Col. Chuckles for a moment and smiles.

After that he said to Timberwolf, alright major take control and make me proud son, said the col. we saluted as I look at him this man was like a father to me as if it was my last time seeing him again. He reaches out and embraced me as a long lost son he never had. In my mind I know my men and I will more likely not make it home. then he lets go and pat my shoulder then back to the podium to continue his presentation.

I look at the men and some of the women in my command they all were looking back eyes on me, I see the Sergeants promoting to 1st SGt. Ironside, Capt. Shadowwolf, 1st Lt. Little Dog and 2nd Lt. Starbuck, . I start walking to the container and open them up and stared at Special Armor Vacc suits laid with nanite armor. I thought to my self what hell am I getting my soldiers into and I cover my eyes as a prayer to God quietly whisper with my lips as if it was my last dying breath. I pray God bless us with safety for my soldier, help us have a successful mission and bring them all back to there family. I go further in my prayer communing with God with my plea for my soldiers, I have nothing to loose and no one waiting for me, but they do. if you grant my prayer O lord God my father in heaven in Jesus name Aman. The tears run down my eyes blinding me in the dim lit plane, then I wipe them away before some one approaches. Never let you men see you cry or worry, it bad for the mission and moral that comes to mind.

Christal Dagger said well I finally got promoted to 2nd Lt. Then she smiled Then I said you deserve it, every one deserves their promotion I said. We walk back to the front of the plane were the meeting was taking place. star buck said I hear it going to rain, I said strap on the guns Starbuck said bring in the cat she. She smiled. Then I said one-day Holly wood would use that in some movie one day. I said as a smiled and pass buy. Shaddowwolf is worried and rightly so, yet he knows how to hide it from every one els. I sit down next to him as one of the young soldier surrender his seat to me and moved out of the way.

I said Shaddow I see what you are thinking, the president plane is following beside us. O shit Shadowwolf said were in for it now he said. Well Frack you're the old man now! said Shadowwolf and you know my thoughts better then all these new cherries here were served for only god snow how fracken long. I said yes I do and I am counting on you to be my friend and XO. you my right hand man my XO said Timberwolf. Shaddowwolf nods you can count on me, yet I know we are way over our heads said Shaddowwolf. I nod and said I do too. He brings out a flask old 40 yr. old brandy for me and two titanium shot glasses and pored me a drink, we put out cups together and smile saying "together today is a good day to die" the team motto out loud!. I hand him a Cuban seagar he take it cuts the end and take out his matches to lite. I said mine lit take my fire old friend he puffs till it started cherry hot. We sit back drink and shooting the breeze till we arrived hours later.

We arrive so it is announced we do our final gear check before landing and check our weapons be ready to locked and loaded them on comand make sure saftys are on! I come to the front ill save the speech till we are inside, you will unload the vehicles and gear then be ready for inspections, then Hot chow we are having lobster and steak with all the fixing tonight. Then I poised and raise my first today is a Good day to die, the soldier repeat it loud rocking the plane with the voices as I stepped down my XO steps up to direct the newly appointed officers with there assignments for debarking to the arctic out post

The runway seem to be something I have never seen before the plane come to a stop on the plate then the turbine would down as the plane begins to float again and glides in the open door to the large hanger. After it rest on the hanger floor it started moving in a down ward motion as I see the doors and ramp open and debark the plane with the Col. First. Salutes were exchanged the out post is a bit more advance then I would expect in my thoughts.

The elevator is larger then the USS Enterprise aircraft carrier able to hold more then the 3 C5 galaxy planes we have here Col. Sumner said. I see the hover armor vehicles off loaded of the C5 Galaxies are transport after 45 min going down at a fast pace we stopped. At a large blessed door opens and light bright as the sun for a moment we hear a humming sound, then a light passing threw our bodies. The Col. said you been scan my Boy as he chuckles, I rolled my eyes, well I am sure now I wont have children wont I! The Col. Sumner Said it harmless as he smiles then put his sunglasses on. He said do you plan on having kid and be a John Q normal like the world! I said I have taken thought of that lately major said, Col. Sumner entertain that thought of the major having little terror running around and some beautiful wife in his head. Then he said is she Asian the major said yeah why not nothing batter then an girl that is intelligent and very beautiful, Asian women nothing better then that Col. Sumner said. I thought so, so far I am right on the money with you my Boy! Said Col. Sumner.

I look be hind me looking at the open nose of my C5 galaxy plane, watch my soldiers unload down the ramp my new armor vehicle MK II A 1 as they hover out slowly from the open nose of the plane. And watching some new low riding vehicle to come for the gear, it all working like clockwork all in perfect order. Ironside and shadow wolf is getting those kids whipped in to shape. Then my thought were interrupted by Col. Sumner.

Col. Sumner said! This is Dutch's pet project you are in for an adventure son, one I know only you can do and you will meet others from you classmates from long ago said the Col. Sumner. There season marines now, they been doing this for some years now and we need more outside help the threat is big out there Bob.

The vehicle and the men march in formation in to the light as I pass the door are 10 feet thick of some metal material I have never seen before. I see some vehicles approach with a light humming wearing sound, they come to a complete stop. The driver steps out of the black limousine and opens the doors. The Col. Sumner said you did not think you were going to ride in the new hygiene limousine did my boy. I stepped in and then I reach for the flask, opposite of me a beautiful Japanese woman. This lady across from me in a fine dress bring the coups out, she looked Japanese with long black hair she is an attractive woman with long silky lag that never end I said to my self. Then she said let me poor for you sir. This brandy is 90 years old the finest Plum brandy we have her said the lady as she poring the brandy in the glasses.

I look at the Col. He smiles and I said Rodger were not coming back are we, he said only you can bring them back son, you Know more about this then I do my son. I raise my eyebrow to him as he smiles like Cheshire cat. Then I felt two small hand on my shoulder firmly massaging them by the young Japanese woman as I enjoy my Plum brandy, the Col. said relax don't stress it. Major Timberwolf replied to Col. Sumner yet you're not going on this mission sir! He smiled and said I will come after you return back to place and outpost said the Col.

The young women said I hear you do a Yoda impression as she massages my stressed shoulders. The major does the impression for the young Japanese woman of Yoda. I do young one the force is strong in your hand it is and your heart as well Hummm as I said in the from sound of Yoda. she smiled and laugh. The massage was the best I ever had in my life, she it hits every point perfectly even calm some bad spot as she know my body better then I do. She said in a light charismatic voice, fear not, low I am with you always. As like if she was as an angel from heaven it felt like time stopped for a moment.

It was out of the text of the Bible I my memory reading it so much. In my mind lord I hope I can have this in heaven. Well father will meet you in heaven soon then I smiled. I am really enjoy this massage more then my brandy, she is far much better the then Vietnamese women that does my hair and massages my back. Then I said this is just way too good for me, I said in my mind. Then I hear voice in the back of my mind; you need this and deserve this much-needed relaxation, just rest in my arms so I hear this little voice said so I did and paid attention to what the Col. had to say.

The Col. Sumner said you just met Doctor Yuki Hashimoto Conner from Japan she assign to the expedition with the many other scientist you have been assigned to watch over. She is a level 3 empathy and a level 2 reader she will know your thoughts and feelings threw out this journey said the Col. I felt so relaxed and disarmed I did not know I was resting my head in her laps of Dr Conners. I looked up and seen the doors were open. Dr Conner said he left an hour ago. I look at the Dr Conner as my head was in her hands resting on her lap. What happen I asked then she said your in good hand major can I address you by name I said not my last name please I said. Then she said, how about Alan, I do prefer Alan I like the name. Because it means guardian angel. that why you grand mother gave you that name. She then go on I read all your records and now I get to see in your mind and feeling you are a very lonely man. I said that's anuff for now, I don't like to share too much of my feeling with people that wont be around long anuff. She said yes Alan I understand

Then I raised my self off her lap to sit at attention, then striation my self-out hoping I could block her out of my mind. She just smiles I keep looking at her long silky lags with the slip dress she wears and said wow in my mind. Then I step out of the limousine as she followed in tow to the right and behind me. The driver salutes me I return my salute so the poor guy can drop his salute. I thought creepy to have someone in my mind. Thinking I am going to wake up back on the tarmac soon were I was resting on my backpack cradle my weapons as a Sargent. My weapon is the only good woman I know I trust her as I take care of her and she take car of my obstacles. Then Dr Conner smiles then She said nope that's not going to Happen sir! I turn around and ask politely, please stay out of my mind, I need that last refuge that I have. She smiled as you wish as she looked in my eyes deeply like a Trans it felt like warm an smooth. I can not continue that all the time Dr Conner said, it take much from me to do that, yet you are interesting to me that why I wanted this assignment said Dr Conner! Yet I can read your feelings and every one els around me said the good Dr.

I said politely in a low tone, next time I were wear tin foil on my head not for the aliens either but from your kind. if their are nay more of you to keep them out of my head then a smiled but still feeling disturbed by it all.

I enter the Maglav elevator to go to the mess hall I said Mess Hall, then the doors close and whisked away momentary. I seen a nice deck out mess hall like a mall. The wafting of food fragrance and people, music and chatter, soldier scientist and resident I have never seen a place like this before not even **Norad** had all this at there command In **Cheyenne Mountain**. Not even the **white sand missile base**, were there under ground labs never had anything like this.

Little Dog said seen approach me quickly, there you are sir. Who is your new girl friend said Little Dog Major Timberwolf replied this is Dr Conner lieutenant, she smile at the Dr and the Dr smile back extending her hand they shake hand greeting each other. I go to slip away to get some chow.

Little Dog said he love his weapon more then a women the Dr said yes I know, he does not like be hurt by women so he stay clear of women. He doe not like being hurt said Little Dog maybe he had no family in the past we don't know anything about his past Zip zilch. Like he is a man with no past I was thinking the same thing he is duty bound unto death. That correct that why he was picked said the DR Conner he make a good choice for the executives.

Little Dog asks the Dr Connor, so are you our signed doctor for this unit? said, yes I am! I am signing the special operation group 13. Then Little Dog said welcome to the SG-13 combat operations support team, we will be keeping you busy. How about I bring you to the officer table, I think with time Major Timberwolf with take a liking to you. It took time till he let me sit next to him, now I am one of the guys to him now. Today he was a Sargent and promoted he too Major sometime ago he taken the O.C.S. and passed The officer training course. But did not want to be an officer he was better suited being with his men in the field and not administrating. yet the officer been letting him administrate with a rubber stamp for time now. Said Little Dog I guess now I see the bigger picture why all that was happening then. As the approach, the officer table was Capt. Ironside, Shaddowwolf was sitting with A Major General Sumner and Major Timberwolf just sat down. Yuki thought I feel something wrong with the Major, so she slowly glided over and places her hand on the major and help him control some old past emotions. I said fear not I am with you always. Then he calms down and looks with his eye grateful and with care and appreciation it warmed Yuki's heart job well done.

Back to the Major Timberwolf: I seen more people in here and new face I not seen said Timberwolf in his mind, I notice the uniform are different but familiar to me, I seen a face s like I seen Ghost from the past of my youth long ago. As they walk passed looking at me as I passed as thou they know who I am. I walk up the well-decorated steps to the officer area were I seen Capt. Shaddowwolf, my XO Capt. Ironside, chatting with Rodger he wearing a star on his caller now. I see every one has Christmas coming early here said Timberwolf as I sat down at the find table with candles and doilies as if I was in a fine restaurant. A soldier bring me a try full of many food lobster and thick angus stake, from the cart of hot foods with many side items I desire he was pushing and place the Hot plate down with every thing I like and my (A1) sauce to boot. I see the guacamole and light corn chips on the table and Tacos it smells like home from long ago for me. In my mind it was the Last Supper for me. A condemn man meal for the condemned men.

Then Rodger said I bet you remember this man he grow up with you at the military academy in 29 palms, you remember the reservation don't you. Then it hit me all the memories I suppressed for my survival all at once I forgot for my self-preservation of all the years rushed in on me. I felt a hand taking hold of my hand Dr Conner say fear not I am with you always. I felt calm but yet containing my memories I look and seen the sold 45 8794 sit across from.

Long time no see, I seen you path was fruitful and not at and end as we first thought many years ago. This man was my best friend in my childhood. I got my number for a name I was there since I was 4 yrs old as an orphan with passing qualifications to be admitted long ago. Something-grand father set up to get me out of a bad home that was heading south fast. Then the thought missing my grandfather touch deep I struggle to hold my feeling back it was a fight then I felt warm and comforted then I turn and seen the Dr. Conner she smile at me Penny for your thoughts she said. I turn and said Thank you I see I do have need of you then I started back to converse as she sits and hold my hand.

I sit and talk about the old days with my friends about this one soldier his name is Clifford. But our names were replacing with numbered and bar-coded years ago. Yes Clifford said you're the first to have your removed ever in the history I witness it then I was told never to reveal it ever gain by the commander of the post.

Clifford said; I know you were there after the graduation class to see the thousands of us transported to the ship late that night. You know it was forbidden to be there, yet it is nice you did not get caught I guess the escape and evasion classes paid off for you. You must had cute threw the Indian reservation to after we left the compound to meet were you suspected we would embark for my journey in the desert long ago. Most of our graduating class did not survive threw the years it taken a toll out here. Timberwolf smiles and said well I am over Joyed to see you again my old friend, the Lieutenant Clifford said my friend and I use to escape the compound to see what was on the Indian reservation and learn the culture. As well see what was with all the house and build some miles away from the reservation and compound were we lived. We did not know about the outside world, just stories and legions about it. Yet we follow Timberwolf out there to the reservation that were he was given a test, by the chief and medicine man called two wolves. To prove he was a man and they sent goals and then given his name Timberwolf. From climbing cliff hunting they help him learn all this as well we followed and learn as well.

Well anuff history we don't want to give the whole store way Clifford, Lt. Clifford nodded and smiled. Yes I will need to get back to my men soon and tell them that your alive still and to get ready for inspection tomorrow. That sound good said Major Timberwolf, I reach across the table to a fresh bottle of Plum brandy and said Clifford regarding regulations or not have the men try this and enjoy it. Well since you are my lead command Now, I will take it as a direct order and Lt. Clifford smiled then he turn about face with bottle cradled in his arm and proceed back to the men's sleeping quarters and training area.

Gen. Sumner said I will show you to the officer quarters. Timberwolf thoughts after a fine meal still a little tipsy from the Plum brandy I had, try to maintain a good poster still. Dr. Conners and Little Dog followed along with Capt. Ironside Capt. Shadowwolf to the new Quarters. The names were displayed for the bunks **I said wow names on the bunks I feel I am moving up in the world**. Then I said Dr. I think it time for you to go back to your bunk and go to bed too. We will have a long day tomorrow, Dr. Connor she smile and said ok then. She start to undress taking off her clothe and slipped her dress off next to here bunk nothing but a bra and panties and those long beautiful lag I keep staring at I size up her figure wow I looked at her in astonishment, I kept looking and wow! Then I shook my head, and said Dr. Conners what are you doing? Little Dog was undressing too this I expected out of littleDog she like I never seen her parts be fore and with other teammates changing and showering but never co-ed bunking unless it's the field.

The Good Dr. said I am getting ready for bed sir, should I take off more for you? I said ah ah ah No! please anuff excitement for me today. I shook my head in complete confusion the little Dog said sir this is a co-ed bunk area for officers, we even take the showers together now. This will be this way on the ships when we get their sir. I look at the Gen. Then I said sir with concern feel a bit shy to all this I thought in my mind, then I said to the Gen. I did not get the memo! The gen. Sumner said well you know now! He smiled and left and said 0800 tomorrow men be there or be squire.

The next morning early at 0430 hrs I woke up far away from the pressure of yesterday, I get out grabbed my uniform set it up then grab some fresh T-shirt and under wear with my toiletry items. It was a bay shower with sonic showerhead Cool. I turn it on and hot water came right out, I took everything off to go shower since I was up early and lone. I Thank God, I said a prayer of thanks and said God always have my angel hear with me watching over me and care for me personally that I may do your will and not my own I prayed Aman. In my mind said the Major Timberwolf. I felt some peace scrubbing and getting the entire nasty ness off to be fresh for a new day. Then I hear the shower next to me go on, I dare not look, then I hear a young woman's voice it was Dr. Connor Good morning Major. let me scrub down your back. I was frozen I felt I can not move like a dear staring in the headlight of and on coming truck to hit me. I felt her sponge with a soapy lather and it flowery sent on my back as she scrubs my back clean she hums a song as she does this as if she known me for a long time.

My hand take hold of the wall to hold my self up then she press up against me and she scrubbed my neck and behind my ears, I can feel her warmth against me. Then she said turn around, its your turn to do my back. Felt like I could not trusted my self with her, I feared something going to happen. I turn around and took the spoung and scrubbed her back in a circular motion she said little to the right please sir. I did as she requested. I was feeling hard and sexual feeling were aroused in a strong way raising in my body. She then takes my hand and directed my hand to her breast they were perfect and soft she looked turn on when I touched her. I scrubbed for a while, and then I can feel my body against her soft skin as she fell back against my body somewhat limp, I dropped the spung the message her breast with my hands. I feeal my self become even much more aroused I said O Dr. She then turn around and locked lips with mine here lag were around me real fast I can feel my self sliding deep in her with hot flaming passion, then we were romantically locked. I lost all control and track of time making Deep physical passionate love to a woman I haven not met or know it felt so good. After sometime we stopped on the shower floor her cradled in my arms. Not wanting to let go but then littleDog came in and said oops! And smiled I did not know what to say. Little Dog enters the shower area and seen us then said I guess you were way over doe for the oil change sir! Then walk over turn her shower on. I let go gently sliding my man hood out of something so wonderful, I wish I would not have to go then my hand from her soft breast and got up and then help the good Dr. up and said respectfully and all sincerity. I am so sorry I took advantage of you. She replied it was way over do for you and you need me. Call it professional therapy from your Dr. that should not violate any regulation that a Dr. can prescribe.

I turn around looking at each other eye to eye and scan her beautiful body, as it was the last time this will happen ever again. Then turn and left to get ready for the day, hoping but smiling and feeling wonderful like a schoolboy happy full of hope Little Dog said to the Dr. I see you are making head way, I think he like you. He never looked me like that, well not that long at a woman. Then the Dr Connor said I know he like me. He not use to being touch by a women that why, he is so shy, a woman sometime have to make the first move and he fear braking regulations as well. So a woman must make the first move to some one she likes. And he really enjoyed it very much; it was just as therapeutic to me as well. I want to make sure he is top shape, beside it my orders to make sure he wins. Little Dog said Go for it maybe he will have little terrors running around one day as she smiles. Invite me to the wedding one day said little Dog.

There in the training area Capt. Shadowwolf instruct the Lieutenants Starbuck, Little Dog, Christal Dagger, and tests to get the men gear up and ready for training with there new gear and armor Vacc suits. The Sergeants train and train the troops of the unit. The marine shock troops Clifford commanded are helping the new team adept to the equipment.

Today Clifford as now has the ranking officer of his unit as a Capt. Having the scull and crossbones on there Armor Vacc suit battle harden and worn from combat. The Capt. points and announce this is the train hollow deck we call this the Danger you if you do not follow guideline you will be killed in this room. We train as if it is live combat you charge mags and ammo will be delivered as you enter and gear recheck pick your assign battle buddy this will be your friend till he or she or you are dead.

After the whole day training I ask my XO how the body count he said fair 19 injured 2 hospitalized. I shake my head that not good anuff. I need them all said the Major. The XO said I understand my friend, yet we cant hold there hands to the fight sir, even you said that. I know said Major Timberwolf we have to push the new soldiers harder. I selected them because their orphans like my self and have no place for them to go like my self. We are going off world soon and we have to make the brief to get ready for the change, one were there no forgiveness if we make a mistake to re-do's no second chance and more likely no support.

The next moment it was our tern for the Danger room, I charge my Pulse rifle loaded my MP5 and check my side arm, the DR. Walk in behind me. I turn and looked she said I have your 6 sir. I said to the XO he said if she is going to be at your side all the time the Good Dr. needs to learn to kill the basterds because these bugger do not play the same rules or have any humanity at all. I said good point there Shadowwolf, I turn to check her gear and weapons and made sure she had every thing right she smiled enjoying me handling her gear. I asked her have you shot a weapon before she said yes. I said well then I turn to the training, the green light was on the Door opened. We walk in fully sealed Vacc suite I seen the upcoming battle wounded on the ground walking on body alien and human on a Hot surface and lava rock and crystal that cut gear like paper.

Missile and built firing humming and all the noise of combat strange as they may sound to me and the blinding light. She took a look she said sir in the room I can not feel anything from this except you and the men stress, I said it ok I tell my XO cant take point with the Dr following. So I send the littleDog up she have a support machine gun like the Pulse-rifle in hand after passing over the hill of terrain and scrap vehicles and Vacc suits. She open fires backing off I needed help! She yelled here. We ran to the point of interest I suit was hit I feel the hot burning air coming in then it stopped Dr said I got you As she fired over my shoulder with her pulse-rifle hitting her targets then the men head over and Dr. said your good now. I ran to the front with Dr. in tow and look over taking shot at the enemy, as they coming back of my troops locked in combat. With the new H.U.D systems I survey the battlefields derelict my troops, Then a vehicle hover came up about to launch. 1st Lt. Starbucks men open fired with a volley of rockets, taking it down the armor tank hard. Then next tank came up down it when, then we moved take two groups to advance and surround them crating confusion for them. Then I direct the overhead drone from above to hit over laying sorties, to enemy ground personal and vehicles. It felt easy to me like a supper bowl game for the re-enforcement's for the enemy we had them bottled up I send it 10 megaton weapons we back 150 K behind the mountain in our armor vehicles for the troops. We were good and the sorties all came back unharmed I felt like I had a pocket full of Quarters for this game. After 3 hours of train we left dirty and smelly. Waiting for our score to be announces.

I said the our soldier did good we have a 91% we will have to work on our week point the XO said I know what they are we will get on it. The XO commented that some of the new weapons kept jamming and was not working well. I said I would bring this to the Gen. Attention soon as I see him. I look at the Dr. and said do you want to buy me launch she smiled and said ok my treat she said as we smile. Comment for the reader the mess hall the foods is free! Inside joke amongst soldiers. I showered again something this time i gave in and not resisted her with the Yuki it was therapeutic yet I still felt like I was taking advantage of her and why wont the ranking officer stop this? Yes the ranking cadry does nothing or anything about it. That leaves me confused and bewildered. Then she touches my shoulder and said you think too much, just rest and enjoy the ride Alan. I smiled and said I love the rides, I don't want it to stop. Then she smile with a big beautiful smile I felt like I was hooked on a drug I can never get off of.

Then we come to the mess hall. To enjoy and talk shop and what can be improved. The first time I feel like I am in a New World it was awesome, well I better enjoy this good feeling later I know I will hate it Or will I? Well I said if we keep doing what we are doing Yuki it is best to not be to close she said Alan its too late we area item and every one with brass is talking and they have no plan of separating us. Beside who want to take away from a winner. Me I winner? I win for them, not my self. I just enjoy the show if we are winning, the real Heroes are the men I send in harms way there taking my place I once had and now much responsibility I son my shoulder and I fear for every one of them.. I have to live with my decision and the losses suffered I am not putting poker chips on the table there real lives and human being with hopes and dreams and family to go too. The Dr. said Alan that why I am so personal with you because you are so personal with them and you truly care for all of you soldiers. The army needs more like you. Yuki you Flatter me I lost my thought and began kissing her on the lips in the mess hall I hear clapping of hand and whistling my mind said oops! So I make it deep wet romantic kiss and dipped her like a man should since I was caught I just go threw and save face. Then I said out loud, this Woman is mine! More clapping and whistling and cheering. She smiles No! Your are mine! As she smile with a sweet but wicked smile looking eye to eye with each other. Warming my heart and soul wow so deep! So I thought.

After 2 weeks of training and equipment check and re-check and Zero-G training Boarding procedure with the marines we call storm-troopers hell why not! New weapons came online to replace what we been training with the new Vacc suit and uniforms really fancy uniforms like the space marines we call Storm troopers.

It was time for another meeting with the brass, they tell use our new designation is SG-13 Shock Troops what do you want to call your shock troops Lt. Col. I am a major sir Not any more! You proved your self and we do not have a commander online so you will have to be it and we will promote your XO along side you. Yes sir. Said Lt. Co. Timberwolf I stand up and said we will be known as the Dogs of War. The top brass paused for a moment and said so it will be! Get you men ready your going threw this door tomorrow, what threw that do, they said you will be instructed tomorrow morning here are some equipment will be assign to you and the personal transmitter to let you threw the gate when you come home. I salute then turn about face and left as I pass civilian were walking buy us in to the meeting room some four goof and stranger looking people I paid no mind I have a job to do.

For the next few hours old gear turned in and new gear put in to circulation weapons issued, we have new armor even hover tanks loaded for combat pack full and the new AI drones that the Airforce given us for air and space. So I don't have to baby-sit them all the time on the tactical HUD's. we had the soldier under supervision have prerecorded massage to there family tell them they area right and they will be busy for a long time and will be back home soon as leave is give. All cover story complete to were the team was in the world as we are off to a new adventure the orphans men and ladies alike seam to be taking a liking to each other. If I brake the rule, I can not get them for braking it as long as they try to keep it under their hats. Beside it will be hard to get shore leave on some unknown place.

The soldiers having minimal sleep time of 6 hour after a 4 hour celebration and some drinking it will be a long time till they get to have that. I plan to celebrate to take it easy, yet Dr. never lets me out of her sight not for to long I start to wonder why is she focused on me? I go to the to the chapel to pray alone I feel a weight on my shoulder again and set it out quietly to God in prayer after about a good 30 min. I get up and there she is an in nice spring dress smiling waiting for me, as if I am her date to the prom or something. I walk up in my dress uniform and put my arm there her arms like a gentleman taking the Maglav to the greenhouse Zone. We walk to a large quite Greenhouse Park, she had a picnic basket we talk and enjoy the beauty of nature in the artificial park. I felt as if I am in paradise she lay her head in my lap I run my hand threw her hair for some time petting her. She said I barley know you and I like you much Alan do you like me Asked Yuki? I said yes I do Yuki, she said do you like making love to me Alan? I said yes you know how to move me heart I just fear loosing you and what it would do to me. Then you wont loose me said Yuki. I then take her and start romantically killing and made love to her as if I was married to her as if she was my one and only and that it could be my last to make love to any one ever. Passion fills our heart and bodies, then the artificial rain came online. We did not stop then we woke up together in the morning time and I said wow we better get going dear she said yes honey kiss me one more before we get there ok so we did from their to the Maglav stopped

Little Dog said as I walk in. your bags are packed sir and I have you gear here, just undress and get in it. a sound male soldier help me in my gear dress in his combat gear help me in. while Little Dog help Dr. Connor in her gear. The XO on the Com said don't be late to your party Col. I replied I would be there soon Shadowwolf. Then Shadowwolf good thing I send the children down there knowing you might be late to get you up to speed he chuckled. I smile and said Thanks Pall. Chucking back.

We took the Maglav to the floor and took an electric transport the main door to the room. In the room is a ring large and round is a ring with chevrons in the ring it look like a wall of water, the Dr. Connor look with surprise and astonishment and aww like the rest of the soldier I was deeply captivated my self.

Gen. stand at the podium saying welcome all of you I know all of you pepper for this day for the greasiest adventure of your life. I wish you all success. This is **The Star war Defense initiative**. In the defense of our home world we call earth we have enemies who want to take our planet and enslave us, other would dare to wipe us out most of them are more advance then we are. You have seen some of them in your training simulations, you will be taking and securing an area in pp4223798 this will be a launching platform it Delta sight. You will occupy and secure and set up the scientist and Doctors will accompany you, .you will support them and provide security for the projects in this theater operation. This will help to make a beach head to stop the enemy that want to do harm to us and we are counting on the SG-13 the Dogs of War to stop them and push them back hard. Now is speech is done he walk down, it my turn to walk up to the podium, I prepare my mind for my short speech. Welcome my fellow soldier and Marine; we are here to embark on a dangerous adventure. I don't expect to see every one come back alive, just a hand full, we are the closest thing to family we will see out there of each other. We the SG-13 the Dogs of War are ready to die for the many to live. To keep the human race and friend from other systems alive holding democracy and the human race, we will not go out with a whimper, we will fade away in the dead of night. This is about independence and democracy it about out survival of the Human race and our friends.

Many of you been fighting from the midst east, Africa south America drug wars to every part on the planet. We have the best of the first tear scientist it our job to keep them alive. Even die for them to get their work done. Today soldier we still carry the Motto let me hear the motto! "Today is a Good day to Die"! Lt. Col. Timberwolf ask why is it a good day to die! It was dead silent. Then the XO Stand up, I know raising his hand. It because we are in the hand of god weather alive or dead then the XO Added; "So fear not, low I am with you always say the Lord the God!

This sounded disturbing to the brass and made them nervous then whispered Gen. Sumner, this is what we need to win. That why Dutch picked him they nodded quietly as the speech warming up the soldier with moral and courage.

Then Timberwolf said we are ready we are primed now let go in the order of March the time we are going in Hot and hard and ready. I will step threw first and I will step threw after the last man come threw going home said Lt. Col. Timberwolf then proceed to the ring with weapons charge with Little Dog and Dr. .in tow. The rest of the soldiers follow thew the event-horizon. After some time the event-horizon shout after the last soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cowboys off world adventure**

The Lt. Col. Timberwolf enter the other end of the Iris with Little Dog and Doc. In town soon after the Marines come threw taking a combat poster. The assault team is scanning the lush environment of floral in this Forrest environment. Dr. Connor take out the Scanner to check for environment of oxygen level and acetic values along with possible biological hazards heavy mineral content for safety purposes of the expeditionary force.

Moving to the side moment later the Hover tank and Armor APC rush threw then the AI drone fly to attack formation scanning the area of interest providing defense for the Convoy of vehicles and personal coming threw. After 10 min the armor air and ground force Marines call an all clear for our start of our beachhead there is no resistance. The order give is keep the Vacc suit on till Medical and scientist gives an all clear.

Armor one launches a satellites to orbit there 4 point Global defense warning and weather system this will help map Terrain, mineral contents, electronic and radio emission for Local civilizations and life forms. The satellite communications helps keep track of personal.

The command vehicle pulls threw then stops, then the Timberwolf with Little Dog and Dr. Conner meet the XO inside Commander on Deck! Timberwolf asked coffee ready? Yes the XO said sitting on the command char with Coffee in hand smiling, as he wait for Timberwolf to cycle threw the airlock. Green light comes on giving an all clear, in the decontamination. We enter the second air lock removing our HUD's gear, a privet hand my Hot Cup of Coffee to Lt. Col. Timberwolf then takes a sip and smile saying paradise in a cut! The ride is smooth with the Dampening field around the vehicle as I float down it prearrange path in it glide scope. Almost one Click from the prearranged sight near a cliff up against a mountainside. The OX said bravo scouts to the sight of interest to scout and secure before the Convoy arrives.

Mean while Dr. Monitors any harmful atmosphere and bio contamination of area, sending out Charley Mechanized Core to measure and sample plants and animals in the area as well bio, chemical and radiological warning, detection devices in parameter location of camp and motion detection systems.

Timberwolf looking at all the Documents on the electronic clip board, signing orders and requisition forms. Tracking receipt of supplies equipment and manpower and resources under his command. Soon the command vehicle fines a fair clearing to set a camp for all personnel. 1st Sgt. Ironside Steps out of his vehicle all the N.C.O. rally around him the 1st Sgt. Ironside informs all N.C.O.I.C. to have the men prepare camp and was to set the mass hall and wash sights and latrines as well defensive positions.

The flat bed 10 ton truck pull to the sight to build for the barracks and mass hall for the soldier to off load and start setting up it morning time on this planet and they have 19 hours day light and 19 hour night time. It clear and cloudy day moderate temp 79 Degrees with a slight breeze of 7 Miles hours blowing south west

A makeshift mess hall is set up to make breakfast for the soldier and civilian personnel, most of the hot meal already prepare before setting foot threw the Iris. Every thing is like clockwork. The construction and drilling crew arrive to blast and dig the mountain cleft to build the New Delta sight base, after the construction crew arrive threw the same iris 2 hours later with all the building material to the camp.

The Lt. Col. Timberwolf steps out of the command vehicle to allow it to set down and transform to unfold in to a larger operations center Camouflage let were set up allover the camps to hide there presence's. Lt. Col. Timberwolf give the command for the marine to recon a 25 click radius of the camp and make note of any presence in the area and not to expose them self to any endogenous population and not to fire upon them.

On the commands HUD's some village were spotted in the regions planet side, one being 45 click away Do NNW of the camp, village has a estimated populations the AI has counted of 3400 people possible humanoid life forms. The commander take his HUD visor off the watch this strange looking creature flying about him, it seam to be a small flying dragon type lizard creature about half the length of his forearm. A net comes out of no were and catches the dragon that was flying in the air, I look at the scientist that caught his specimen smiling after his catch. Then stick it a vacuum glass case to hold his specimen. Let me know I said if they're harmful in any ways and if they have any kind of intelligence ask Timberwolf to the scientist Name Donly the scientist said I will give you the run down sir the moment I finish then he moved on

The trees look thick and very tall around them not anuff room to move any of the stander vehicles threw the thick Forrest around except 3 path area of the field there in one leading back to the Iris. The roads were quickly name Ohio Texas and California. The one leading back to the arctic command center was name Texas. I look at the horizon I see two suns one a yellow G type star and other a smaller star undetermined and a small moon.

Shadowwolf walks over and set old man this is some sight it hard to take it all in said Shadowwolf. I smile and said well lets take in the sights and tour of the place before shit hits the fan, we wont have much time for this again said the Timberwolf. The Shaddowwolf ask how you're new girl friend? As he smiles. I then said she doing good but she reads minds just to let you know and peoples feeling too. The XO state good thing she is on our side, now were the damn tin foils, I state that only works with aliens not her then we both chuckled and laugh. Toasting out coffee cups, I said time for a little chaw! Said the XO, most of the troops had there fill, and then I said that is good said Timberwolf. Remember Shadow, tell the cook anything he makes for my troops I will have the same food my troops eat and nothing more. I got cha said Shaddowwolf and he smiles as he walks with me to the chow hall. Inform the head cook my troops from the lower enlisted eat first up the rank for each platoon all the way up to the officer. The backbone that going to win the war they're first to eat I need them ready at all times. Then my XO nodded sipping his hot coffee.

Then we arrive at the chow line picking up our trays an E-6 stops a privet from advancing say the officer come first, then Timberwolf said Sgt. My enlisted men from privet on up eat first! The E-6 said yes sir I stand corrected you may advance privet Hell! Said the Sgt. we both smile looking at the Sgt. Thinking of the name Privet Hell and shook our head his parent name him that? As we smile back at each other. 18 other enlisted past buy to go to chaw then it was our tern. I said 4 eggs over medium the yellow runny the egg white hard hash brown and sausages and grits the eggs can be customized by the cook for the people eating there even making large omelets if asked for it. Then I get some fruit cups. Grabbing silverware and two tall glasses of milk and orange juice. We head to the table were some enlisted were eating they moved over one was saying officer on deck I said at-ease don't mind us just eat and enjoy your selves soldiers.

Mean while the Marines was moving in the dense Forrest and see a trail and a lone wagon pull by some kind of bulls and the people appear to look human unaware of the marines present. I silent hand gesture from the Gunnery sergeant tall the troops to halt and stay low. They count one-woman three girls and one man and a young boy. On one of the younger women some strange looking cat like monkey creature, it seem to be a pet sitting on the young teen girls shoulder she is smiling as it is normal to her.

As the wagon moved down the road the sat link pick up movement ahead of the trail heading towns the wagon at a fair speed. Taking wrist COM link to the marines HUD's spots what look like 17 riders armed with weapons. The image is sent for a live feed to the HQ at the command center and recorded, dispatches said investigate and see what their up too. The Sgt. send communication to his squad to run behind the wagon down wind undetected to the other side of the road creating a flanking maneuver to follow along side and target the riders for observation and further orders.

Now the riders approach slowing down and took some shots in the air, the wagon stopped they appear to be in fear of there lives huddling together next to the wagon. The rider spoke in a strange language, HQ scramble to decipher the language and feed it back to the marines communications systems. One of the riders road up taking the young teen girl whisking her off her feet throwing her in front of him on his horse grabbing the young girls beast as she attempts struggles to getaway. The others horsemen road around to take the other woman and girl the man and boy having weapons aimed at them tricking cocking back.

The Marine call is before HQ can give a response. "**All safeties off"** take them down said the Sgt. and hit them hard. Weapon fire opens up the rider fell like sacks of grain to the ground the Sgt. rush out to wisp the young girl of the horse then put himself between the weapons fire for her safety soaking up the volleys of weapon fire from the horsemen. He falls the ground with young women in his hand over her.

After a moment of weapons play it was silent and the wisp of smoke clears both horse and men hack to peace's by the marines weapons. Shot frozen the poor people of the wagon in under fear and confusion looking at the Marines helplessly at the stranger fearing what may become of them if they will die too. The translation come over the com, it Koran language the as the Sgt. spoke taking off his head gear getting up with the young girl unharmed ran back to her mother the monkey like animal come back with a quickness out of the tree line to the teen age girl.

The Sgt. As it translates immediately said we come in peace, we mean you no harm in the native language. The woman speaks up yet you killed so many men so fast how can we believe that? The Sgt. smile as he signals the men to put there weapon on safe and stand down., then he said we seen you were in trouble and needed help. The said we have nothing to offer you, do you with to keep my young daughter she will make a good servant or if possible your wife.

At the moment the daughter said no I am scared i don't want to leave their strangers! The mother said do not shame your self the stranger saved us all you're the only one with value for our live to be spared them she bows to mother and submits to her authority. She then walks over to take her place by the Marine side. The marine stopped her no she can come back to her family I will not take her away from her home.

The father and mother was in fear have we offended you please forgive us that we do not have any offering of value please spare our life we will become your servants! The Marine smiled and laughs, then said it is not our way to brake families up and your offer was much to generous she is to valuable to take and she would miss her family. The young girl look up to him with a big smile and tears in her eyes, he take off his gloves to wipe away her tear and grab and embraces his hand against her cheek saying you are my Hero! The young marine looking in her jade green eyes and her face he felt a feeling he never had before in his life for a young female. Yet he hold fast not to show too much of his feeling openly were others can see.

The young girl asks what is your name? He replied my Name is David as he smiles looking in here jade green eye and moreover her pretty face with the long flowing black hair all the way down her back. Then she said my name is Yun she said with a smile from eye to ear holding on to his arm with her face resting against him.

Then the marines said I think you made a big impression with her and the family, the family smiles fill with relief and joy in there hearts. David said we would escort you safely on your journey once we have permission. The Sgt. Ask HQ for clearance, command relays the update to the Lt. Col. Timberwolf he said have them escort the family to there village this way we can be on the good side of the of the indigenous people here.

The Sgt. said we have a go let march them to their destination, as he instructs the men to proper convoy setting his men in front and back and 2 Marines to scout ahead. As he March alongside the wagon Yun hold his hand on the trail, the Sgt. Feel a warm feeling inside his heart as she holds his hand. One of the marines on a closed COM said I think it puppy love; you have some young girl that worships you! And he smiles. Sgt. David smile and not saying a word.

Back at camp; construction continues in the side of the mountain cliff, of it first day. Timberwolf looks at the at the mission files of gate travel by other SG teams to know what their getting in too. At the meet table in the reform command center, with his XO and high ranking N.C.O.I.C. and Captions and lieutenants discussing the mission reports and the hollow graphs recorded from the missions. And reading the satellite date of the solar systems and seasonal cycle's space and planetary weather patterns. Then marking all the villages on the global map. So it take a year and a half before the planet makes it full cycle around the sun a G type stars the planet is considered a (M) type planet. About twice the size of earth gravity is 1.4 G's

After 4 hours of reading and discussion of the mission files it lunchtime, lunch is delivered outside on a metal picnic tables to enjoy the great weather we are having today. Little Dog asked, so how are we going to deal with these strange evil bad guys? Shadowwolf buts in and said he going to deal with the one at a time to figure how they tick then take them down hard so they never get back up again as he smiles. Then Timberwolf said, like Shadowwolf said, we would deal with them one at a time. It take more then one person to have a idea this is why we have the meeting her today and every day as well any intelligence reports I am counting on every one to help me with ideas that we together get the job done. This is a team effort a battle for us to win.

Then Little Dog asks sir how do you know the president and his wife? As she was asking Timberwolf. I first met Dutch when I was a little boy-playing socket with my friends after sneaking of the reservation. Do you mean Indian reservation ask Little Dog? No said Timberwolf I was put into a military academia little ways from civilization in their compound. I was raised there since I was 4 yrs old I was orphaned and placed there after passing some test they said I made the grade the lucky few they called it. Little dog said oh! Well tell me more how you met the president as she leans over next to Timberwolf to hear. Well my ball rolled out I thought I could beet the car if I moved fast anuff well I calculated wrong and was bumped good thing he had a good driver I would have been bug plat on the front end of his limousine. The driver stooped and opens the door as well Dutch open his own door wondering what happen to me, then Dutch and the driver asked if I am ok. I said yes just a bump and bruises then I try to scamper off but the driver grabbed my arm let look ok so I staid I that's a nice car. Dutch said yes do you know who I am little boy? I said no who are you then he said I was California governor and I been a actor for years prier to that for some years. I said wow nice as I smiled but I don't watch the com often I do a lot of classes and my duties at the academy but they don't know I amoff the reservation sir please governor don't tell them I am off the reservation! Dutch comely said I wont infect I can make were I can give you a special invitation to see my ranch, you like cowboys he ask. I said and do I, Dutch ask who is your favorite cowboy? I said John Wayne ok ill invite my dear friend or lunch.

My friend ask hay you ok I said yes I am i met the governor of California they said wow that like meet in the president of the United States, I said you think so? Yeah they sid !!! well I hope I did not get my self is real bad trouble, they asked what did he tell you well he to invite me to there ranch and he know john Wayne as a good friend. They said no way I said way! Wow so cool!!! I felt a warm feeling of great joy and smiled. The Dutch ask are you this boys friend yeah so he collected name me I gave a number he thought strange a boy gives a number for a name, do you have nay kind of name well the Indian call me Timberwolf ok Timberwolf were is home, then I pointed facing his direction he seen the bar code on the back of my neck and said strange you have a bar code ok Timberwolf I will visit you sometime go have fun with your friend her is my it has a phone number to my home ill leave instruction to receive call from Timberwolf ok said Dutch. Later that day I was told top see the commander of the academy. So I was in my dress uniform waiting for punishment, I am sure they found out, I walk in at attention, my hand saluting the academy commander at the desk. Out of the corner of my eye, Dutch was they're watching me how I came in uniform as a soldier. I was only 14 yrs old then. The commander was Lieutenant Gen. Kirk. Reginal T. Kirk nothing to do with anything **Star trek**! He had 2 stars on his uniform you only see him id you was in big time trouble wow this is the end I thought i was scared but kept my composer. Then the Gen. Kirk said you have met the Governor I see, you was caught off the reservation again, my head was sweating big time my heart was racing a million mile a sec! The little Dog said what did you do? Nothing I could do were could i go and what could I do! So I stay attention waiting for his salute as he was spoke then the Gen. Saluted I then dropped my salute at attention eye on the Gen.

Gen. Kirk said I have no choice of what I must do, I enjoy play chess with you young man in the Liberia as other cadets watch football because that no your cup of tea. Yet your unauthorized activity bring me to a stand still, you met our new instructor in the Indian reservation he is starting a new course you in his class, the course is a 101 escape and evasion course includes living off the land. a waver will have to be sign for this one. The instructor is and **Ex-marine** **Gunny Sargent Belcort** you now his as **Chief** **Eagle bear cloud**. He is Uncle Sam Misguide Children so beware!

Now as for this man here he has an invitation to his ranch for you are most fortunate to make a right expression on this man here. Or I would have had many more unpleasant punishments for you, which I wish not to proceed with, I hate the work. I will re- other you're movement as well on the behalf of your living grand father Tom my good friend, that has been talking to me lately to have visitations with you. Since he has the clearance being in the U.S. Army in the intelligence science division community. Lt. Rodgers A.K.A. Major Tom. Said to say your parent sold you out cadet, they did not want to have children. Your parent work for the arrow space division, yet sad to say they made real bad parent's great scientist. You can talk to you Tom when he comes to visit about this.

You have also additional authorization for feather activities only on the Indian reservation, you can only pick 10 cadet to join you. What you do will effect there lives, do you under stand my term cadet.. I said yes Sir Gen. Sir! Then the General said dismissed. I proceeded my salute he returns my salute i do an about face and march out of the Gen. Office my commanding officer and 1st Sgt. waist to receive me, then I was march to do KP duty. Shit was that your life as a child said Shadowwolf you must have had it hard little Dog said know I know why the way you are now she said sadly. Its ok I made it threw all that seeing my grand father and the Dutch had made life much easier for me, but for the rest of the cadets it was hard for them. Clifford was in my selection that and some Japanese girl I selected a few I was close too. Some you met the Marines well there not from the Marine core as you think there were slated for black project work that what the academy was about it was DoD funded of the record.

That how you know these marines so well and treat them a bit special, said Shadowwolf Timberwolf said they deserve it, what we take for granted they never had. I was almost in the same position if those event did not happen I would still be a virgin too. The little dog said wow their all virgins like never had a girlfriend or woman before. Timberwolf said yes! Yet not all are Virgins some cadets had made their mark with the catholic girl when they came for ballroom dancing at the academy. Yet there code of honor they would not cheat on a woman if they had the opportunity, they play for keep on every thing it all they know yet they're able to learn as well about relationships. As long as there in my care, now I plan to change a few rule long over do for them if possible. Then as I see Little Dogs eyes and facial expressions being overjoyed. I can see her brain burning gear oil maybe gun oil, then I said to little Dog please don't start hitting on them yet. This will take time let not rune a good thing for them and maybe your self too. included, little Dog then Little Dog said yes sir as she smile in a sultry way to the commander. The commander smiles as he was eating looking eye to eye with Little Dog as she was biting in her sandwich burning her gear oil in her excited brain of her chapping away at the possibilities in her brain.

Now every one here you all know my life history a little more, let go back at the problems at hand then I take a bight of this delouses turkey sandwich with cranberry souse yum! I said in my mind. Then Col. Connor said I remember the academy Timberwolf you selected me out of the 10 and in that way you saved me too. Plus I could be tested for my abilities and I was looking for Alan you Capt. my Capt. she said. Then she places her hand on his gently passionately then said from her mind to Alan's mind I want to give you something tonight and spend some time with you, then Alan's said yes we can please be discreet coming to my sleeping area. She said I will, ill bring some Plum brandy for us. I have cases of it here for and me! The she leave a mental impression of a passionate kiss for him the thoughts Wisk away as she seem to leave for other assignments to be done. Leaving the commander with a warm feeling and a smile.

It seems know one knows what going on he said as he watches his Officers and NCO's of what just happen. After the lunch back to base business at hand. 78% the structures are up, mess hall is fully operational now so are 94% of the barracks too. The church lash moving theater and meeting hall is almost finish. Now I wait for a E-5 selections of movies for the night, I looked on the list check we do have pop-corn good and plenty of it too. Looking over the Motor pool of the daily maintenance and what the condition of our combat ready ness for the troops and ammunitions count. Then I said wow now I know what my commander job was so hard and boring no wonder why he was cranky I can see it now that I am in command it can be overwhelming he said to him self. Then a report come on about the 1st squad Of Bravo company, I said they did the right thing. I erg they stay on there course and protect there small caravan, till there safe and make friends there win some hearts and mind. Once they done that I will come and visit the village elders there. Then the communication officer relays it to the marines in rout via satellite down link, massage received and confirmed.

Then time to time I hear a blast from the construction sight hoping the blessed will not be heard from to far away as construction persist they will be digging and building the next few months. Then we have new young operator just out of special warfare school to train and the entire medic and support to train. The make shift weapons rang is finish said one of the construction workers, he smile and said I use to be a marine sire, then I said to him, you are still a marine devil dog. The worker smile with a big grin, I am glad to have your men on my team I said. This man name is mike then mike said I am to sir well back to work for me it the obstacle course next you want it will be up by tomorrow morning. I nodded and said thank you.

Back to the 1st squad Marines from Brovo Co. escorting the wagons the wagon stopped after a 12-mile track. They pull to a nice clearing at the road then place some leave and covering their tracks. The marine makes a parameter around the camp. Yun ask if David can help hunt for food with her. The father said yes he can hunt with us I am sure he can get us plenty to eat, then Yun smiles with great joy and glee in her heart yes as she look in his eyes. In David's mind there nothing I would do for her smiling back as he thinks.

One of the marines said in a whisper on a separate channel; I think the Sgt. Has a crush on her he smiled at eye to eye, he nodded smiling hiding his smile with his left hand. Another Maine chimes in saying don't worry about him, worry about what the girl is doing to him she think he is a hero. The other marine number #4 said damn he is a hero he dove on her and took all them bullets for her saving her life. She is in love with him! Well that nothing new, I had this sweet catholic girl at the dance that wanted me to show her how to be a woman and. then. Then he was interrupted buy Marine # 3 shut up that has nothing to do with saving a woman, she in love because he saved her and he was a nice guy about it, she has her heal dug in for him. She wants him! Then all the Marines laughs then they all change back to their normal channel off the side channel.

He drops is pack and help keeping is targeting visor on, his gloves removed and stuff away, take yun by the hand and said let me know when you are ready. She smiles and said I am a great shot with this, father been teaching me a better way to hunt everyday soon I will be a master at this as well as my story writings. She said I must change to go hunt so she run to the wagon to change out of her long dress. She came out in her pants he sees there tightly from around her body feeling aroused at her young womanly form. He swift palms the mic fast saying oops bad thought bad thought must think proper of her oh God help me he said on the other channel covering hand over the mic. Then yun said I am ready for you now David! In a sultry voice! Wow in his thought wrong choice of words, little girl, I really love her, I mean like her I must behave with her as he thinks in his mind.

Father said those pant are to tight for you Yun, put something els on. Then mother said with a big smile said she fine Husband. Let her go hunting with the nice man, she like him said mother. Mother was very happy for her, she at her 12 cycle ready to find a husband now she smiled as her daughter take David by the hand and lead him to the Forrest to going on the hunt with her. Father was about to go with them and then his wife said, Husband I need you to help me set up for our campfire. Then he smiles and winks at his wife and goes to help as he remembers as a young man with his wife when they were young and married when he lead let to the wood buy his young beautiful woman. He whisper to his love I plan to have many more children with you Husband, she said I hope you will work harder for me when we lay together tonight she smiles. Make a place for her and this man to sleep my love he smiles yes my love endearingly he said.

The Sgt. s and corps watch what was unfolding she making her move and her parents approve were not allowed to engage in this activity. The Sgt. Willims said let him go this is his first time. He deserves it. Beside our mission is to protect and make nice with the indigene population that is the order we cant mess that up. They said your write Sgt. I hope my turn will come to one day. Ok the next caravan with any women you protect one and we will let you have your heroes reword. And we wont tell any one he snickers he he.

Well let make camp half of you take point the other half set up camp, bring out some rations packs to be ready. As they were setting up the two young girls picking roots and wild vegetation's and picking Barry's looking at the men with smiles lighting and giggling and trying to hide there smiles. As the pull roots herbs and other verity of vegetable growing wild around them, the look and admire there benevolent protectors that ask for nothing and been kind and generous to them. One asks the Marine how many cycles are you she asked? The marine looked confused then pauses the translator. The girl ask how many cycles I am, HQ take the question to form the data. The young girl said I am 10 and a half cycles old, I hope when I am 12 cycle I will be as lucky as Yun to find a husband to marry. maybe you one day be my husband. He tries to contain his shock and smiles sweetly at her. He mentions to HQ she is 10.5 cycles old.

HQ operator send the date to Marine #2 you 15.3 cycle the solar time for this planet is 1.5 years around the sun give or take. He said ok then un-pauses the translator to auto again he said to her I am a little more then 15 cycles she smiled and he smile. She said you're strong and handsome worrier and hunter aren't you? The Marine said yes I am well accomplished and I like helping people too in need of help. She smiles and said I will wait for you and I will make you happy husband and make a good wife for you. Then she gone back to her sister and they whispered and giggled as they were picking and pulling roots again. HQ operator said so a little girl hitting on you or are you hitting on her? as the operator smile stating to the Marine, the operator said I am getting all this recorded corp. even you expression this is going to be good for the boys and girls to see here back at base. He is flushed and hides his face with his hand and smiles, then the little girl made it worse. She ran back and said my name is *Shi* then she peck him with her little lips and ran hiding her smile giggling as she goes back to the wagon were her sister was waiting to hear what she said. She smelled like flowers this 5.1 girl hitting on me he smiled.

Now feeling the cute enjoyment of his first kiss and feeling embarrassed by it all he stand up keeping his posture still smiling with out knowing it and the girls watch him with smiles. Shi said he could hear from a distance he going to be my husband. The poor marine is wondering how he will try to brake it to her some how that they don't get to stay around and there not suppose to have relations with people from other worlds but wish I he could then he said to him self I will ponder this and enjoy the moment and fantasy have being a family man and smiles as he watches over his post.

David and Yun are going threw the wood looking for some kind of boar or beast to shoot for this days and night meal, she ahead of him in her tightly form hunting out fit she looks back to him time to time with a Cheshire cat smile as if waiting for him to make a first move. David remains a gentleman and not take advantage of her, and they only have 4 hours left day light both suns will set soon and he sees a second moon emerging from the horizon so he take note. Soon there is movement is the tall grass up to his hip and she being 5.4 foot tall up to her stomach as she moves ever slowly he can notice quit prominently the way her hips move with the beautiful hour glass shape it can be intrinsic for his eyes. Yun smiles as she looking back at him, like if she was sizing him up biting her lips smiling then winks at him. Then she slowly moved threw the tall grass down wind he can smells her sent of wild flowers. He see her long hair in a tail all the way down the small of her back just a little past black beautiful and smells wonderful to the marines senses and moving his heart feel something special being with her.

Then Yun make a hand gesture to stop, Davis stops she looks back smiling and winks at him again then not her head and here hand motions for him to come up slowly. He feels the excitement coming close being next to her smelling the flower fragrance. Then Yun said look a large stream and 8 beast she then cocks her rifle as she slide the bolt and take aim. Then he take aim at another locked on with no real effort. She shoots and smoke bellows out of Yun's rifle. Then he take the shot and hit his target, at that same moment the recoil of Yun's rifle thrusts Yun into David lap as he drop the weapon to catch Yun in his arms with his hand around her chest holding her tight against his chest. Yun said you make me feel good like a woman, hold me longer please David. He holds yun long, realizing a moment later his hand holding her breast firm. With his strong hands as he was about to let go, Yun grabs his hand and pushes them tight against her breast. David can feel her little heart beet fast, still in the moment of time she feels his strong loving hand holding Yun were she wish his hand to be for the past hour. He squeezes her breast to please her, it is what she like. He slide his hand down to her thighs then starting moving her hair aside planting his lips on her tender neck kissing her she moans feeling his lips on her soft tender skin. She unbuttons her tightly form shirt and takes his hand, she said squeeze my breast again then kisses them with you lips and your heart my savor. She then after a few min Yun turn around in his arms with her shirt open place a kiss on his lips long passionate kisses.

Back at HQ the commander walks in watching the monitors one seem to be on the big screen of Yun and David from the start. The operator Tammy said I will buzz him sir, Lt. Col. Timberwolf said No leave them alone I just change the regulations for our marine today. Yes sir! Give them some moderate privacy and watch there 6, yes sir! Timberwolf said we wont be home for a long time I want my troops to be happy and mentally fit and have a reason to fight, because with out this combat get stale with out a refit man to fight and women too. Timberwolf winks at the young officer, she smiles and winks back gotcha sir! He said post the new orders for the marines and other soldier to see, at the barrack and mass hall. She said it post now sir as she smiles.

A moment later Yuki said who turn off the view screen Demanding to have it back online, Timberwolf replied saying I did! Yuki smiled and saying I was watching a great romantic show, Timberwolf said should i buy the pop corn and bring the candy as I smile like a Cheshire cat and smile in kind back. Lt. Col. said patch it to the Dr monitor she stuffing this program, the Lt. Said yes sir smiling. The Col. grabs some popcorn and candy out of the tray, then enters the Dr Area to watch with her as she examines the vital signs of the marine and watch the two making love as Timberwolf and Yuki sir close to each other.

The Marine makes deep passionate love with his Yun as she enjoys every thing David could give her that she desired from a man she loves. She said as they were getting dressed, when we get to the village we will be married and have a long celebration, you beast should be able to pay for the marriage and have a good feast for the elders. As she and the marine get there kill laying on the ground they both with joy in there hearts clean and prep the beast to take back to the camp before the sun goes down. Yun said I hope to have many strong and beautiful children for you and make you a happy and most proud Husband. He smile wish and hoping that dream would come true, yet worries if he would ever see her again. I hope not to bring shame on Yun, I know I love her and hope to talk and be with Yun much more and enjoy her Company. so he plans in his mind to go threw with the wedding with yun, that she would not be shame when the baby is born and hopes to be there when she has there child. He always dream of wanting to have a family life and have family something David never had Being a Marine most of his life.

It is dark and David hand her a friendly small locator beacon in her hair she smiled and she said I can see all 3 moons that is so beautiful my husband Yun said. He smiled and said yes my wife it Romantic. She drops her beast on the ground, she was threw her arms around his neck and pulls to jump on him to kiss him in the dark under the moonlight at the edge of camp. He grabs her holding her little body up to him as she wraps her little lags around his body kissing lipped lock passionately. Kissing each other as if there just got married The Marines looked and said oh know he did it he did the wild thing with her that why they're so late, I bet she started it too. Yup said #2 he in love! They walk over got the boar like animals and drag them to the camps. The meals were about ready and now the boars are being skewered to cook for the late evening meal. Song were sang buy the family and celebrating a good hunt and Yun said we will be married by the village elders to marrow all was well an joyful with the family with this David there daughter chosen for her husband. The mother said you sleep here tonight pointing to tent you and Yun sleep her now.

After the long night activity singing and eating and story and legons told and the fear of the Gods coming back to take all able body men for slaves. Some time they will take women so far such as my beautiful daughters I have so I hide them every time the sky part and roll back like a scroll. Now my Yun has a husband to protect her and the family we can not be more filled with joy then ever, the mother said I know many young women looking for strong mighty husbands. Then Shi said I want this one for my husband, please have him wait for me father, mother I like him very much said Shi. Your not 12 cycle old yet, you must wait and there is much for you to learn she cries then hold the Maine she has chosen with her Arms around him, he said we will see one day. First have patient and wait said john my name is John shi said then I will wait for you john to be mine husband for your return and I will earn everything to be a woman and one day a good wife you john. Shi smiles and hold to him buy the campfire till it was time for her and her sister to go to the wagon to sleep.

All was well take shift at night the moons were awesome to look at, the men found comity relief out of the day and late night. Behind the moaning of some we know making passionate love in the night with David, she had him right were she wanted him. After hours of hear them I started make me feel uncomfortable. Then all the lovemaking noised stop they gone to sleep, my shift is over ready for John to take over watch of the camp. John find a flowers on him as he waken, and some kind of hard candy. Wow the little girl has it in for me. Female conspiracy here they have to pick the first man they see. John notice a shine silk cloth around his neck like scarf with imprints on the scarf, he said to himself this must be her most favorite article I think this girl is serous wow!

The sky stay to get lighter 4 hours away from sun rise the women were up making a new fire and getting ready to eat again. Wow the nights and days are long john figure about a 19 hr day and a 19 hr night, he was thinking I will need a new watch for this planet.

He smells something he like Coffee in the morning and his shift was done and biscuits too! Spicy meat too, he walk over to the fire Shi was there smiling hugs him and then said I will fill your plate and pure your cup too. Shi lovingly put the meet gravy and two large biscuits on his plate the she take the large tall container of what smelled like hot coffee pouring it in so ever gently in John cup as she smile largely for him. Then place the pot back after pouring all the cups of coffee and one fore her self. She waits and watches him eats, john said come and get some coffee and food and eat with me she smiled. Then picked up thew plate and cup of coffee. Shi said it customary for the women to east last and the men eat first, john said IC!

Then john blurted out if I am married my wife will eat at the same time as I do and with the children along side her man. Shi widens her eyes and her eye flashed with huge smiles on her face. Then said with excitement really! Then John said yes! Not knowing the implications he has made and the huge change in culture and customs. Then shi when we are married we are equals this has never happen before in our lands.

She then sat down against john in the early morning as the moons set and the first sun rises just cresting the horizon and tree tops of her homeland. The other Marines said good morning, as they take there plate and cup ready for them in the early morning. Shi and her system and mother say good morning back to them and bowed carefully. Except for Shi she was still sitting up against John smiling as she has ownership of him. Shi had fresh milk and put it in his Coffee shi said that's how I like my hot cup and smiled at John. John said wow fresh milk were they get it I don't know but it was good. Soon after the sun was up everything was pack ready to go.

After they have Eaton and the sun is up, they help brake camp and get the wagon on the road again towards the village that was a few mile left to go. The hourly report is given to HQ the Morning operator he relays satellite maps and today's weather report. And tell the Maine they missed movie night last night. Last night we watch a good movie, willims ask what movie was it? Smoky and the bandit, wow like if I haven't seen that before and smiles ok said willims 1stsquad bravo Co. sign off.

The team and the caravan arrive at the edge of the large village with high stone walls, the wooden gate are huge double door with a large river like mote around it so it seams. The people at the gate said what is your business they husband of the wagon said trade and who are these strange foreign men, the are our protective escorts they have been kind to us. The sentry said you can not carry your weapons in here! Then David said we would all wait out side till there ready to leave. What is your business here our commander want to talk with the elder he will be coming soon yet not with any army he will come in with no weapons and talk with the elder. The sentry said no one talk to the elder with out making an appointment! That why we are hear to make the appointment before he arrives is he a king or a Gen. Yes he is our Commander of an army here to make peaceful relations as we pass threw to make trade. The sentry said I would get the Capt. of the guard. After some hours the sentry came back with the Capt. and the commander of the village.

As the wagon made it in the commanders arrive and a precession came following them with the village elder behind them. The commander open the gate let them in said the Capt. and the general standing beside him with his soldiers at the ready. The elder leaves his chair he was carried on, the young girl was with him yun she was next to him with big smiles.

The ender **Shang woe** said who is the man that rescued this young woman shi, David steps out loud said I did and kneeling down weapon but on the count holding with one hand and bows to the elder. The elder brushes his beard with his hand and raised his eyebrow. He said respectful you honor you commander well soldier, I heard some amazing story that you was shot many time protecting this young woman from harm and protected them from being hurt and how fast you have done these things said the elder. What amazes me it would out of compassion rear for solders. Do you love this young woman Yun David said yes I Do! Then you and your mare welcome and are considered friends enjoy the festivities and no need to have you weapons ready we are a simple friendly village here. We have accommodations for you and I have many more questions for all of you. Please be our guest. This is **The Village of Shinju**

Yun grab her man David by the hand as well Shi Take John by the hand taking were their wagon is at, she said our home is here said Yun! It was a large stone building full of people and many young women their they look between 17 and early 20s and beautiful every one of them. Yun said they all are looking for husband, there are not too many men here in our village because the God takes them away. When **Lie Ming** the Goddess comes she take all the men she has power, she come from the sky every 12 cycles she come for men and young boys some time the prettiest of young women like my self too.

John and David said that wrong that should never happen to any one, they said could you help? David said know not with out permission from our commander yet we can try to protect you home as long as we are her and not off at war els were. She smiled and said I know my husband will never let that happen to me, he said no I would not my sweet heart as he smiled.

Back at HQ Timberwolf see what is going on and said time to fly over and rescue our marines before they get any deeper. Little Dog said well it seems we have a Goddess to kill, yes we do said Timberwolf I must have a talk with the Village elders at Shinju. Timberwolf said Ready my flight plan and get me transport and a drone protection I will need and vehicle to ride threw the gates too. I will dress in my dress uniform and keep my combat gear in the even this Goddess come back at the wrong time. Little Dog your with me to watch my 6 and bring 10 more Marines with heavy assault weapons just incase and can I have the imperial march prep for the MP3play or whatever it is and he smiles. Dr Connor you coming along bring some translator beacons with you, this we can keep track and speak with the head leaders with out difficulty. Dr. Connor said I thought you have asked but I got them and I hope to see a wedding commander. As she smiles

Two hours later vehicle was loaded on, I said wow no wing I hope it flies said Timberwolf, the Marine said we been using this bucket for a few years now it should sure. Then smiled the Capt. Is a well-decorated combat pilot same With is partner also a Capt. in the Marines. They had been fighting in space and on the ground for 14 years now old habits for them. All personnel and the commander and his entourage in full dress uniform with his entourage then after buckling in his seat the vehicle start to rev up and lift off along side the two fight recon drone beside it


End file.
